crimsonskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Plane Robbery
Hollywood... It was all about publicity then, as it is nowadays. You can be a big loser by a movie star's rejection one day, and a great winner by exhibiting an aviation miracle the next day! That's what Johnny Johnson is thinking and calls for a media gathering in order to unveil the "Spruce Goose" to the world - the largest aircraft (seaplane actually) ever made ....but really he shouldn't let the Fortune Hunters out of this equation. Briefing Watch Briefing Recommended Plane The Fury is an even match for any studio security Furies in the area. It may not have the agility of an autogyro, but it has enough firepower to shoot one down easily. The Hollywood Knights' Firebrands are easy targets for the Fury. It can also maneuvre its way inside the hangar easily. Walkthrough A few seconds after the mission starts, 4 Studio Security Autogyros will be attacking. It is recommended to take care of them before you open the way for the "Spruce Goose". If you're going for the stunts, it's best to do them after clearing every Hoplite and before you blow open the hangar doors. Just ignore Betty telling you to blow the hangar doors until you finish all stunts. After you're done, you need to approach the Seaplane Hangar from behind (back entrance) by flying at low altitude and throttle. The moment you see the propane tanks (white with red letters in the middle of the hangar's ceiling) shoot them or send a rocket to blow the heavy doors open (front entrance). Upon entering the hangar, in the middle - exactly where you're flying, there is the Spruce Goose's tail that you need to avoid or else it's "fatal crash"! Just turn a bit (not roll!) to your right or left, and then again turn quickly to shoot at the propane tanks. It is possible - but difficult - to destroy the propane tanks from the outside, by shooting steady at the hangar's door upper middle with a .70 caliber gun and explosive rounds. Once the propane tanks have been destroyed, the doors will blow open and the Spruce Goose can get out into the bay. While the Spruce Goose is moving, 4 towed barges will try to block the Spruce Goose's path. You need to destroy these barges so that the Spruce Goose can get out into the bay. You can destroy some or all of these barges before blowing the hangar door. When the huge seaplane reaches the "Tower of Piza" studio set, 3 Patrol Boats will speed out of the Boathouse and shoot at the Spruce Goose's engines whlile at the same time 4 Studio Security Furies will enter Hollywood's airspace. You need to destroy at least two boats and maybe cripple the other (in one or two passes) so that your gang can finish the last one off, before engaging the Furies. That's because if you leave these Patrol Boats standing, they will certainly destroy one or two of the Spruce Goose's engines before it can go airborne! What's more difficult, you also need to destroy all Furies after the boats and before the appearance of the Hollywood Knights, because they are (almost solely) focusing on the Spruce Goose's engines too! After about a minute (or less) that Betty tells you she's airborne, Charlie Steele can be heard over the radio. She brings 3 more Hollywood Knights Firebrands with her that try to shoot you and the Spruce Goose down. This means you need to terminate any remaining Furies quickly (use rockets if you have to) and also destroy the slow and bulky Firebrands and their Ace as soon as you can (which is easier than the Furies). After you destroy every enemy aircraft AND minimize Spruce Goose's damage down to 3 or less engines, your mission ends successfully. Stunts Landscape Stunts: #"Seastack" (Rock arch in the sea) #"Trestle Bridge" (By the Hollywood Sign hill) Studio Sets Stunts: #"Ramses Tomb" (Egyptian Set) #"New York Street" (NYC Set) #"Bridge-South Spar" #"Bridge-North Spar" Hollywood Sign Stunts: #Hollywood Sign Letter "H" #Hollywood Sign 1st Letter "O" #Hollywood Sign 2nd Letter "O" #Hollywood Sign 3rd Letter "O" #Hollywood Sign Letter "D" Great Plane Robbery Category:Crimson Skies missions